3. Revalidatie bij cardiovasculaire aandoeningen
Algemene info Studiepunten: 6 Proffen: K. Goetschalckx N. Devoogdt V. Cornelissen Examenvragen Januari 2020 Ziekteleer: * leg uit: hartfalen Augustus 2019 Ziekteleer: * leg uit: stabiele angor en instabiele angor Woorden verbinden: * Links: statine, amiodarone, diuretica, aspirine, NOAC, ACE-inhibitor, nitraat * Rechts: ontstollingsmiddel, medicatie die in werk op bloedplaatjes, vochtafdrijvend middel, medicatie voor cholesterol, vaatverwijdende medicatie, medicatie tegen hartfalen, medicatie voor ritmestoornissen Cornelissen: * Een inspanningstest interpreteren ** Is de test maximaal? Aan welke parameters zie je dit? ** Wat is het verschil tussen VO2peak en VO2 max, wat ga je hier gebruiken? ** Is het inspanningsvermogen beperkt? Wat zijn de limiterende factoren? Wat is de graad van inspanningsbeperking? ** Zeggen hoe je de 2e drempel kan meten (alle mogelijke manieren) ** Op hoeveel watt is de eerste drempel bereikt? * Wat is het doel van een inspanningstest bij iemand met stabiel coronair lijden? Vanhees: * Geef alle ritmestoornissen met een hemodynamische weerslag * Een patiënt doet een inspanningsproef en krijgt plots een drukkend gevoel in de borst, wat doe je? * 1 ECG interpreteren (welk ritme, HF, PR-interval, QRS-complex, hartas bepalen, ST-segment, P-top, welke afwijkingen zijn er en wat is je conclusie?) * 2 ritmestroken interpreteren (HF bepalen, welke ritmestoornis(sen) zie je, wat voel je aan de pols, wat zijn de klachten?) Devoogdt: Casus: 68j vrouw met dikke enkels (schoenen knellen), spataders aan de benen, veneus oedeem * Wat is de mogelijke fysiopathologsiche oorzaak? * Geeft gewichtcontrole/restrictie verbetering? * Geef de typerende kenmerken van veneus oedeem (vs lymfoedeem en lipoedeem) * Welke behandelmodaliteiten gaan werken en welke niet? * Wat is het verschil tussen standaardfit steunkousen vs maatwerk. Welk zou je bij deze patiënt aanraden? Januari 2019 Praktijk - patiënt ligt in plas water op de grond in zijn ziekenhuiskamer met glas rond zich, reageert niet - patiënt ligt in bed op de ziekenhuiskamer, reageert niet meer - patiënt ligt in bed op de ziekenhuiskamer en heeft bloed rond gezicht, reageert niet meer - iemand is uit een raam gevallen, glasscherven liggen rond persoon - iemand op stoel, reageert niet meer - iemand ligt op zijn buik op de trap - persoon was aan het lopen op loopband, reageert nu niet meer en is gevallen Ziekteleer - Bespreek acuut coronair syndroom (definitie, mechanisme, symptomen, verwikkelingen) - Verbind de juiste termen (zelfde als 2016-2017) Cornelissen - Casus patient met ICD, je wil inspannigstest doen als voorbereiding op ambulante revalidatie.Wat is het doel, aandachtspunten, ... - inspanningstest gegeven Is deze test maximaal en waarom? wat is de piek VO2 en maximale hartslag? is het inspanningsvermogen beperkt? zo ja, welke factoren limiteren dan? Wat is de hartslag op het moment van de eerste drempel en hoe zoek je deze drempel? Lymfe - Casus oedeem hand en onderarm sinds de geboorte, pitting thv handrug, huidplooien: welk type oedeem, welk subtype, fysiopathologisch mechanismen, stel bloedklonter thv v. axillaris: wat gebeurt er. - Mogelijke meetfouten bij volumetrie van de hand - Vraag over evidentie behandelingstechnieken lymfe oedeem. ECG - ritmestroken: wat voelt patient, welke stoornis, wat voel je aan de pols, bereken frequentie - klinisch redeneren: Patient word bleek en voelt zich onwel tijdens fietsproef. Wat doe je en wat is het mogelijk onderliggende mechanisme. Welke andere symptomen kunnen optreden. januari 2018 Ziekteleer (Goetscalkxs) 1) bespreek hypertrofe cardiomyopathie (alles erover geven, ook prevalentie, kliniek, behandeling, definitie, pathologie) 2) verbind de juiste termen met elkaar (oplossing hieronder) diabetes- cardiovasculair risico hartfalen- RAAS voorkamerfibrillatie - NOAC mechanische kunstklep OAC .... revalidatie (Cornelissen) Casus patient met coronaire bypass 1) geef de specifieke doelstellingen van fase 1a en fase 1b en geef de componenten van fase 1a en fase 1b (fase 1a is in ziekenhuis revalidatie) 2) inspanningstest gegeven - naar welke parameters kijk je voor maximale inspannigstest - is deze maximaal - wat is de piek VO2 en maximale hartslag - is het inspanningsvermogen beperkt? zo ja, welke factoren limiteren dan? - hoe bereken je de 1e drempel en wat is deze? - wat zijn de effecten van het trainingsprogramma dat je deze patient zou geven - als hij ook een ICD zou hebben steken, op welke 2 factoren zou je dan letten bij trainen? ECG (VanHees) 1) vrouw 60 jaar, 5e sessie na kunstklep operatie ziet bleek en voelt zich licht onwel na fietsen, aan wat zou dit kunnen liggen en wat doe je om dit na te gaan? (op 10 punten, bekijk dit dus goed!) 2) ECG 12 afleidingen 3) 2 ritmestroken Lymfe (devoogd) casus vrouw met lymfe hand, onderarm en bovenarm na masectomie 1) waarom zou je beide armen meten voor de operatie? 2) heeft ze lymfe gekregen omdat je niet preventief als kine manuele lymfedrainage hebt gedaan? 3) geeft 3 verschillen tussen traditionele lymfedrainage en de fluoroscopie gebaseerde lymfedrainage en geef de wetenschappelijke evidentie over deze laatst genoemde 4) geef de voor en nadelen van omtreksmeting met perimeter en volumemeting met volumeter 5) welk effect heeft padding leggen onder de windel 2016-2017 Revalidatie (Cornelissen): - Fase 1B doelstellingen bespreken bij een patient na CABG en hypertensie + bespreek contra-indicaties voor mobilisatie/ transfer - Patient met licht overgewicht en diabetes: bespreek risicofactoren en hoe je deze met training kan aanpakken + trainingsprogramma ECG (Vanhees): - Casus: man 5e sessie post-CABG wordt bleek na het fietsen: waaraan kan dit liggen (meerdere mogelijkheden geven) en wat doe je? - Systematische interpretatie van 12 afleidingen ECG - 2 stroken: frequentie berekenen, welke ritmestoornis, wat voel je aan de pols en welke klachten heeft de patiënt Ziekteleer (Goetschalckx): - Hebben patiënten met metabool syndroom een verhoogd cardiovasculair risico? Leg uit wat metabool syndroom is, wat een verhoogd cardiovasculair risico inhoudt en het eventuele verband tussen de twee - Twee kolommen die je aan elkaar moet linken: aan de ene kant atrium septum defect, open ductus van Botalli, diabetes, atheromatose, gedilateerde cardiomyopathie, hypertrofe cardiomyopathie, voorkamerfibrillatie - aan de andere kant dialyse, endocarditis/ endarteritis, emboligene CVA, Eisenmenger syndroom, myocardinfarct, hartfalen, plots overlijden bij sporten Lymfe (Devoogdt): Casus: vrouw na mamectomie - Oksel uitgeruimd level I en II: wat is er weggehaald? - Beschrijf de weg die het afval van de handrug tot de bloedbaan aflegt? - Wat is de oorzaak van een scapula alata en welke spier moet hierbij geoefend worden? - Waardes voor perimetrie (arm) en volumetrie (hand) voor 2 tijdstippen gegeven: was er op het eerste tijdstippen al oedeem? + beschrijf de evolutie - Waarom is het belangrijk dat water bij volumetrie bij elke meting dezelfde temperatuur heeft? - Welke 4 behandelingen kun je toepassen bij axillary web syndrome? - Welke windels gebruiken we bij deze vrouw (elastisch/ niet-elastisch) en waarom? - Geef naast windelen nog andere kinesitherapeutische behandelingen voor het lymfoedeem tijdens de onderhoudsfase van de decongestieve lymfatische therapie Practica (Hornikx): Gegevens van CPET gegeven: - Geef de VO2max - Bereken het maximaal aantal MET's - Geef het wattage van VT1 en VT2 - Is deze patiënt beperkt? In welke mate? Welke beperking(en)? - Heeft deze patiënt de inspanningsproef tot het uiterste afgelegd? - Welke testen zou je nog doen? 2015-2016 Revalidatie (Cornelissen): - a) bespreek fase 1 b) bespreek oefenprogramma c) hoe meet je de bloeddruk (op 7 punten) - Man met CVA wordt onwel en bleek aan wat denk je en wat doe je (op 5 punten) ECG (Vanhees): - ECG volledig kunnen aflezen (4 punten) - 2 ECG strips: a) 2 frequenties b) wat is de ritmestoornis c) wat voel je aan de pols (4punten) Ziekteleer (Goetschalckx): - Wat is metaboolsyndroom en wat is de link met hartlijden - Verschillende woorden die je moest linken met elkaar: klepstenose, klepinsufficientie, volume belasting, druk belasting, L en R atrium, R en L ventrikel Lymfe (Devoogdt) - Casus: welk oedeem? Verklaar adhv klinisch onderzoek - Wat is de test van Stemmer. Wat wilt positief zeggen - Je hebt ICF wat is evdientie/betrouwbaarheid - Waarom voet in 90° tijdens windelen - Casus: welke behandeling, duur, frequentie? 2013-2014 (augustus) Lymfe: Wat is een padding met ribbels en waarvoor wordt ze gebruikt? Welke therapievorm wordt gebruikt bij lymfoedeem die niet gebruikt kan worden bij veneus oedeem? Resorptiehandgreep: waarvoor gebruikt en welke anatomische structuur beïnvloed het? Kan een okseluitruiming level 3 na een borstoperatie uitgevoerd worden? Welke standaardmeting wordt uitgevoerd en welke meetfouten zijn hier? Welke methoden worden gebruikt bij lymfoedeem volgens evidence based? Waarvoor wordt een buisband gebruikt bij windeling? Waarom treedt lymfoedeem op na een bestraling? Waarom kan impignement optreden bij lymfoedeem? Volgens welk principe mogen mensen met lymfoedeem niet in extreme warmten komen? Poliklinische: Een man komt binnen, 52 jaar, na een CVA, de tweede dag van de revalidatie en voelt zich onwel en bleek, wat kan er mis zijn en wat doe je? Volgens evidence, waarom heeft fysieke activiteit een gunstig effect op risicogroepen van ischemisch hartlijden? Ziekteleer: Waarom kunnen bloedverdunners een recidief hartinfarct voorkomen? Is een voorkamerfibrillatie gevaarlijk, waarom wel of niet? 2013-2014 (januari) Vanhees *patient na coronaire bypass operatie (voorgeschiedenis ook al gedeeltelijk transmuraal inferior myocardinfarct) a) inhoud een doelstellingen van fase Ia en fase Ib b) fase II: hoe trainingsschema opstellen en wat zijn de te verwachten effecten c) je doet een auscultatie van de patient, wat verwacht je te horen en leg uit *je geeft ambulant training en een 56-jarige patient wordt wat onwel en bleek. Waaraan denk je dat het kan liggen en wat doe je? *ECG (12 afleidingen); hartfrequentie? as in frontaal vlak? abnormaliteiten en mogelijke oorzaak? *ECG (ritmestrook); hartfrequentie? ritmestoornis? pols? symptomen patient? Goetschalckx *leg uit hoe hartfalen het gevolg kan zijn van mitraalklepinsufficientie (ook de definities en werkingsmechanisme uitleggen) *leg de werking uit van aspirine bij atheromatose (ook definities en werkingsmechanisme) + mogelijke behandelingsmethoden Van Kampen *een vrouw van 80 jaar moet gewindeld worden gebruik je best een elastische of een niet-elastische windel? *geef de belangrijkste behandelingen bij lymfoedeem en zet ze in de volgorde van meeste evidentie naar minste *leg de resorptiegreep uit zodat iemand die de praktijklessen niet gevolgd heeft het begrijpt *waarom zijn overgewicht en nullipariteit risicofactoren voor borstkanker ? *wat is het verschil tussen kT2N1M0 en pT2N1M0 *waarom moet je de elleboog in 120 graden houden tijdens het windelen? *wat moet je doen bij een verstuiking dat je niet bij lymfoedeem mag doen en waarom? *geef de meest voorkomende armmorbiditeiten na een okseluitruiming en zet ze in de volgorde van meest voorkomend naar minstvoorkomend. 2010-2011 Cardio 30% totaal *bespreek de bloedverdunners, aantal voorbeelden, neveneffecten en indicaties *Metablool syndroom en atheromatose: korte def van beide, verband tussen de 2 en behandelingsschema in grote lijnen Reybrouck 32% totaal *Wanneer je tijdens en na het oefenen een bloeddruk meet die lager is dan voor de inspanning, aan wat denk je dan? *Is oefentherapie bij mensen met hypertensie gevaarlijk, is dat ooit bewezen? Van hees 23% *Wat is de evidentie dat oefentherapie de risicofactoren van ischemisch hartlijden doet dalen (7pt) *Pt met Cva, eerste behandeldag niets aan de hand, 2e behandeldag licht onwel + bleek. Aan welke verschillende dingen denk je? Geef een korte beschrijving + hoe je handelt (7pt) *ekg (2x3 punten) Lymfe *welke objectie metingen kunnen er gedaan worden voor lymfoedeem, wat zijn de voor en nadelen van elke methode *Welke informatie geef je mee met iemand na borstamputatie om lymfoedeem te vermijden? *Wat is AWS bij iemand na borstkanker? incidente, prevalentie, behandeling *Er bestaat nog geen evidentie tot hiertoe over lymfedrainage bij veneuze insufficientie. Hoe zou je dit onderzoeken, leg uit. *pt 1 heeft oedeem hele onderste lidmaat, pt 2 enkel van voet en onderbeen. Geef enkel de verschillen in behandeling. Leg uit hoe de reabsorptiegreep is en wat het doel ervan is.